


Sophomore Year (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Story Of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale And Their Friends [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Anal Sex, Angry Sheriff Stilinski, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male Pregnancies Known, Mpreg, Pregnant Melissa McCall, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: La manada sobrevivió al primer año. Cosas pasaron, la gente cambió, pero lo hicieron. Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo salga mal.





	1. Melissa da a luz.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sophomore Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269148) by [Malec_forever46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46). 



Stiles y Scott estaban en la escuela cuando escucharon sus nombres en el megáfono "Stiles Stilinski y Scott McCall-Stilinski, vayan al vestíbulo". Todos se giraron para mirar a Stiles y Scott, quienes simplemente recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al vestíbulo.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a John esperándoles, estaba llenando el papel para que los chicos salieran de la escuela. Después de que terminó los papeles, miró a los chicos.

"Hey, niños. Es la hora. "Dijo el sheriff, poniendo sus manos en cada uno de sus hombros. Los chicos emocionados saltaron para darle un abrazo al sheriff y él con gusto lo devolvió dándoles una palmada en la espalda, se separaron y se dirigieron fuera.

Stiles y Scott se encontrarían con él en el hospital. Se subieron al jeep y siguieron al coche patrulla hasta el hospital. Melissa estaba actualmente en su habitación respirando a través de todas las contracciones, había roto aguas y estaba tratando de calmarse. John entró con Stiles y Scott detrás de él, miraron a Melissa y se movieron a su lado, Stiles y Scott a cada lado. 

"Hey, mamá", dijo Scott dándole un beso en la frente. 

"Hey, niño", respondió Melissa, moviendo su mano para pasarla por la mejilla de Scott. Pasando al otro lado para repetir el mismo movimiento con Stiles.

"Hey, mamá. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Stiles.

Melissa suspiró "Tengo mucho dolor y solo quiero que esta niña salga de mí. Estoy lista para conocerla. Nunca dejaré que tu padre me vuelva a tocar. "Ella susurró la última parte para que el sheriff no pudiera escuchar. Stiles se limitó a sonreír y se rió. El médico entró unos minutos después, diciéndole a Melissa que tenía 6 centímetros de dilatación y que era hora de comenzar a empujar. Melissa soltó un "por fin", todo el parto duró aproximadamente 5 horas y nació una hermosa niña que era la viva imagen de Melissa con el pelo rizado y los hermosos ojos marrones.

También tenía la nariz y la barbilla del sheriff y tenía una mezcla de ambas sonrisas. Mientras las enfermeras limpiaban a la niña, el médico ayudó a que Melissa sacara la placenta. Cuando su bebé estaba completamente limpio, las enfermeras se la devolvieron a Melissa y le sonrieron "Felicidades. A todos ", dijeron. Les agradecieron y se quedaron solos en el silencio de su pequeña familia.

Stiles rompió el silencio y preguntó "Entonces, ¿cuál es el nombre de nuestra hermanita?" Scott se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió. Melissa y John se miraron y sonrieron.

"Su nombre es Marie Rose Stilinski. Además, oficialmente he tomado el nombre Stilinski y espero que tú también quieras Scott ". Melissa dijo mientras sostenía a su bebé en sus brazos.

Scott se secó una lágrima perdida y les dio una sonrisa llorosa," Me encantaría mamá. Esta es nuestra familia ahora ". Scott respondió mirando a Stiles, John y Marie Rose.

........................................................................................................................

Al día siguiente, Melissa fue dada de alta del hospital, el sheriff hizo que Stiles y Scott volvieran a la escuela porque incluso con una nueva hermanita todavía necesitaban su educación, al menos eso es lo que John les dijo. Stiles y Scott se subieron a regañadientes al jeep y se dirigieron a la escuela no antes de darle un beso en la cabeza a Marie Rose. El día pasó como siempre, clases aburridas y maestros aburridos. Lo único bueno del día es que Stiles puede ver a sus amigos en el almuerzo. Stiles fue el primero en llegar a la cafetería. Se sentó en su mesa habitual y esperó a que apareciera el resto de la manada.

Stiles estaba mirando su teléfono y le estaba enviando mensajes de texto a su padre que actualmente estaba vigilando a Melissa y Marie Rose. El sheriff decidió tomarse un descanso para estar con su esposa y su nueva bebé, estará muy ocupado durante las próximas semanas. Derek apareció detrás de él y le dio un beso.

"Hola, bebé", dijo Derek, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besando su hombro.

"Hola, guapo", respondió Stiles sin levantar la vista de su teléfono. Derek le miró confundido.

"¿Qué es tan importante que no paras de mirar tu teléfono?" Derek preguntó, Stiles levantó la vista y se movió para que Derek pudiera sentarse a su lado.

"Oh, lo siento. Estaba hablando con mi padre y él me estaba enviando fotos de Marie Rose y Melissa. Está vigilando a mamá y a Marie. "Stiles respondió, mostrándole a Derek su teléfono y las muchas fotos de Mel y Marie.

"Eso es genial Stiles. Es tan hermosa y adorable ", dijo Derek, inclinándose para besar a Stiles en la frente. Stiles se apoyó en el beso y comenzó su comida. En unos minutos terminó su comida, pero todavía tenía hambre, así que decidió conseguir más. Cuando regresó, comenzó a comer nuevamente. El grupo comenzó a mirarle de forma extraña. Stiles les miró con una expresión confusa en su cara.

"¿Qué os pasa, chicos?", Preguntó con la boca llena de comida.

"Uhh, ¿Stiles? ¿Te sientes bien? Porque eso es mucha comida y por lo general no comes tanto "Preguntó Derek.

Stiles le miró y sonrió, "Sí. Estoy genial Der. Me siento maravillosamente, solo tengo mucha hambre hoy, eso es todo ". Stiles respondió mirando a Derek y al resto de la manada.

Ellos asintieron y continuaron comiendo. Cuando la escuela terminó, Derek, Scott, Boyd, Jackson e Isaac fueron a la práctica de fútbol. Así que Stiles tomó el jeep y se dirigió a su casa para ir a ver a Melissa y su hermana pequeña. Cuando llegó, cruzó la puerta y vio a Melissa sentada en el sofá junto a John con Marie Rose en sus brazos.

"Hola mamá. ¿Cómo está Marie Rose?" Preguntó Stiles, colocando sus llaves en la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia su padre y su madre. Se sentó entre John y Melissa, se movió suavemente para tomar a Marie Rose de los brazos de Melissa y la tomó entre sus brazos, la miró y le sonrió.

"Oye, Marie Rose. Soy uno de tus hermanos mayores, mi nombre es Stiles, bueno, ese es mi apodo. Tengo uno más largo, pero no hay manera de que puedas pronunciarlo, así que Stiles para abreviar. También soy el hermano más divertido, tu otro hermano es el aburrido ". Stiles terminó, mirándola, frotando suavemente sus dedos sobre su mejilla. Ella tomó suavemente el dedo de Stiles y se lo puso en la boca, Stiles se echó a reír, mientras que John y Melissa les miraron con una cariñosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Stiles estaba demasiado atrapado en Marie Rose que no escuchó que la puerta de entrada se abriera y se cerrara, al menos no hasta que Scott estaba frente a él mirando a su hermana pequeña. Stiles levantó la vista y vio a Scott.

"Hey amigo. ¿Te ha traído Derek? ", Preguntó. Scott asintió.

"Dice hola, por cierto. "Scott respondió. Stiles le dio a Scott a la bebé y se movió para que pudiera sentarse a su lado. Scott se sentó y comenzó a jugar con Marie Rose. Estarían bien y amarían a Marie Rose con todo su corazón.


	2. Tiempo de familia con Marie Rose.

Por fin era fin de semana y todos pudieron pasar tiempo con Marie Rose. Stiles y Scott han estado esperando toda la semana para poder pasar un día completo con Marie Rose, solo han podido pasar algunas horas al día debido a la escuela y tampoco han estado durmiendo mucho porque se despierta por las noches. Stiles se despertó con la sensación de que iba a vomitar, así que corrió a su cuarto de baño, levantó la tapa del inodoro y vomitó todo lo que había en su estómago de la noche anterior. Estuvo en el baño una buena media hora antes de escuchar a Scott entrar al baño con una expresión de preocupación en su cara.

"¿Estás bien, Stiles?" Preguntó Scott frotando su mano contra la espalda de Stiles.

"Sí. Creo que algo me ha podido sentar mal. Jugar con Marie Rose debería hacerme sentir mejor ". Stiles respondió limpiando los restos de su cena de la noche anterior y levantándose para ir a la habitación donde Marie estaba durmiendo. Scott miró a Stiles con curiosidad, pero le siguió a la habitación. Stiles recogió a Marie de su cuna y se sentó en la mecedora junto a ella. "Oye, hermanita. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien y cálida en tu lindo y pequeño mono?" Dijo Stiles, mirando su adorable carita, Scott se sentó al lado de Stiles.

Stiles le pasó Marie a Scott y se echó hacia atrás para ver a su hermano y su hermanita interactuar entre sí. Así es como John y Melissa les encontraron aproximadamente una hora después, Scott estaba abrazando a Marie mientras Stiles estaba durmiendo.

"¿Qué tal si hacemos un pequeño viaje al parque?", Dijo John, moviéndose para tomar a Marie de los brazos de Scott. Melissa sacudió suavemente a Stiles para que se despertara.

Los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a su habitación para vestirse, mientras que John y Melissa prepararon a Marie y se prepararon también. Stiles bajó las escaleras y se preparó un poco de café mientras esperaba al resto de su familia. Cuando bajaron, Stiles preparó el carro de Marie, Melissa puso a Marie Rose en su carro y la familia Stilinski se dirigió al parque. Pasaron cerca de medio día allí. Stiles y Scott fueron a jugar con Marie, mientras que Melissa y John pasaron un tiempo solos, querían pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella porque antes de que se dieran cuenta crecería y se convertiría en una adolescente.


	3. Los Stilinski conocen a Allison.

Era la noche en que los Stilinski iban a ser presentados a Allison, la novia de Scott. Scott estaba actualmente en su trabajo. Trabaja con Alan Deaton. Deaton era en realidad un amigo muy cercano de Claudia, la ayudó a controlar sus poderes e iba a tratar de hacer lo mismo con Stiles porque sabe que lo va a necesitar. Stiles y Derek estaban en el parque, John volvió a su trabajo y Melissa todavía estaba en casa con la bebé Marie por la licencia de maternidad.

Melissa estaba disfrutando su tiempo con Marie Rose, estaban en la habitación. Melissa estaba sentada en la mecedora y sostenía a Marie. 

Marie finalmente dijo sus primeras palabras, bueno, más o menos, dijo "mamma", también dijo "spiles" y "spott", tampoco puede pronunciar la t o c. Solo tiene 4 meses de edad. Melissa estaba viendo a su pequeña bebé dormir tranquilamente en sus brazos y levantó la vista cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba y escuchó pasos que subían las escaleras.

"Hola mamá", dijo Scott dirigiéndose hacia ella y Marie.

"Y hola a ti también", dijo Scott, agarrando los dedos de Marie con su mano y moviéndolos en su agarre. Melissa sonrió mientras observa a su hijo e hija interactuar entre sí.

"Hola Scott, ¿cómo fue el trabajo?", Preguntó, pasando los dedos por el pelo de su hija.

"Estuvo bien. Lo mismo de siempre. Simplemente disfruté cuidando a los animales, Deaton tuvo una reunión hoy, así que me dejó a cargo. "Scott respondió, sonriendo a Marie Rose.

Melissa asintió, puso a Marie Rose en la cuna una vez que se quedó dormida y ella y Scott bajaron las escaleras. Melissa decidió hacerse algo para comer.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?", Preguntó ella. Scott sacudió la cabeza.

"No, estoy bien, mamá. Tuve un gran almuerzo hoy en la escuela ", respondió él. Melissa sonrió y se hizo un sándwich.

"Entonces, ¿a qué hora viene Allison esta noche?", Preguntó.

Scott tomó un trozo de carne de su plato y dijo "Alrededor de las 8"

Melissa y Scott se dirigieron al salón y decidieron ver la televisión juntos mientras esperaban a que el resto de la familia regresara a casa. Se aseguró de que tuvieran el monitor de bebé para poder vigilar a Marie Rose.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles y Derek estaban sentados en un banco en el parque. Han estado saliendo desde hace poco más de un año y ellos mismos han tenido sus altibajos, pero han descubierto una manera de sobrevivir y comunicarse entre ellos. Stiles tuvo otra ronda de vómitos esta mañana y hoy no tenía mucho apetito en la escuela, por lo que ha estado con poca energía todo el día. Pero en este momento estaba contento donde yacía su cabeza sobre el pecho de Derek.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", Preguntó Derek, frotando el estómago de Stiles suavemente, venas negras corrían por sus brazos, mientras le quitaba el dolor.

"Estoy bien. Todavía tengo mucho dolor. Hoy volví a vomitar. "Stiles respondió inclinándose más cerca del pecho de Derek, sin querer abandonar ese lugar.

Derek le miró preocupado "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Realmente estoy preocupado por ti, Stiles ", dijo Derek, moviendo su mano hacia arriba para pasar la mano por la mejilla de Stiles.

Stiles levantó su mano y cubrió la que estaba en su mejilla, "Prometo que estaré bien, Sourwolf. Cálmate ". Stiles respondió, Derek todavía no estaba convencido. Stiles movió su mano para que Derek le mirara en vez del suelo. "Oye". Derek le miró. "Estaré bien. Probablemente es solo un virus estomacal. Todo estará bien ". Stiles le tranquilizó. Derek le dirigió una sonrisa intranquila.

"Lo siento, cariño, es solo que a mi lobo no le gusta que corras peligro o te hieras. Y tiende a hacerse cargo a veces ", respondió Derek.

Stiles y Derek pasaron las siguientes horas sentados allí relajándose. Alrededor de las 19:30, Derek llevó a Stiles a su casa para que pudiera llegar a tiempo para la cena. Stiles le dio a Derek un último beso antes de que saliera del coche y se dirigiera hacia dentro. Cuando Stiles cerró la puerta detrás de él, vio a Melissa cenando mientras Scott estaba jugando con Marie Rose en el salón.

"Hey, mamá", dijo Stiles, dándole un beso en la mejilla, estaba haciendo tacos porque, según Scott, es una de las comidas favoritas de Allison y también es la favorita de los Stilinski.

"Hey, niño. ¿Cómo está Derek? ", Preguntó ella.

"Está bien. Acabamos de salir a disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad. ¿Dónde está papá? ", Preguntó, tomando un poco de queso y metiéndoselo en la boca.

Melissa apartó la mano y dijo" Todavía está en el trabajo, pero está haciendo todo lo posible para que Parrish le cambie el turno en la estación para que pueda estar en casa a tiempo para la cena ". Stiles asintió y se movió para ir a jugar con Marie y Scott y dejó a Melissa con sus tareas para la cena.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles levantó la vista cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, Scott le dio a Stiles a la bebé y se movió para ir a abrir la puerta. Scott le dio un beso en la mejilla a Allison y se alejó para que pudiera entrar.

"Mamá, Allison está aquí", gritó a la cocina.

Melissa salió de la cocina y le dio un abrazo "Hola, Allison. Es un placer conocerte ", dijo.

Allison le devolvió el abrazo." Es un placer conocerte también. Scott me ha hablado mucho de ti ", respondió ella.

Melissa sonrió, "La cena está casi lista. Allison, siéntete libre de ponerte cómoda mientras esperas. "Melissa respondió, volviendo a la cocina para terminar la cena. Allison y Scott se dirigieron hacia Stiles y Marie Rose.

"Hey Ally", dijo Stiles, haciendo saltar a Marie Rose de arriba a abajo sobre su pierna.

"Hey, Stiles", dijo Allison, sonriendo a Marie Rose.

"¿Quieres cargarla?" Stiles preguntó, Allison sonrió y asintió.

"Me encantaría." Respondió. Stiles se la entregó y sonrió por la forma en que Allison la miró como si fuera su propia hermana.

"Estoy en casa", dijo el sheriff mientras entraba por la puerta para saludar a su familia. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Allison sentada en el sofá, rebotando a Marie Rose.

"Oh, Hola Allison. ¿Cómo estás? "John preguntó.

" Estoy bien, Señor Stilinski. ¿Cómo estás? "Allison preguntó.

" Estoy bien, Allison. Gracias por preguntar. Solo un poco cansado, primer día de regreso al trabajo desde el nacimiento de la pequeña. "John respondió. " Voy a cambiarme. Volveré a bajar en un momento " dijo John y subió las escaleras.

Allison, Stiles y Scott continuaron jugando con Marie Rose hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

........................................................................................................................

"La cena está lista", gritó Melissa desde la cocina. Stiles, Allison y Scott se dirigieron a la cocina, Allison sostenía a Marie Rose en su cadera.

"Stiles, ¿puedes poner la mesa por mí?", Preguntó Melissa, acomodando la silla alta de Marie y sacando la comida de su bebé.

"Claro, mamá", respondió Stiles agarrando platos y utensilios de los cajones y armarios. Cuando todo estuvo listo, todos tomaron su lugar alrededor de la mesa, Allison colocó a Marie Rose en su silla alta y se sentó junto a Scott, mientras Melissa se sentaba a la cabecera de la mesa para alimentarla y Stiles a su lado. John bajó y se sentó al otro lado de Stiles.

Cenaron tranquilamente en silencio, "Así que Allison. ¿Cómo está tu padre? ", Preguntó John.

Allison le miró y le respondió "Le va bien. En realidad es un cazador. Pero es dueño de su propio club de defensa personal porque quiere ayudar a los niños que viven en barrios malos ". John asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

" Eso es realmente genial. ¿Qué le hizo querer poner en marcha su propio club de defensa personal? ", Preguntó Melissa, mirando a Allison y luego volvió a alimentar a Marie Rose.

"Bueno, creció en una casa que era muy violenta, así que quería poder ayudar a los niños que se encuentran en la misma situación que él, como Isaac. Así que hizo que Isaac comenzara a venir al dojo y todo ". Allison respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Melissa.

Durante el resto de la cena, hablaron sobre la escuela, las actividades extraescolares y cosas familiares. Allison también informó al sheriff sobre la situación familiar de Isaac. El sheriff le prometió que lo investigaría y lo manejaría de manera tranquila y sigilosa. Allison se despidió de la familia Stilinski mientras Melissa subía las escaleras para acostar a Marie Rose. Cuando se fue, Scott y Stiles se prepararon para acostarse y se fueron a dormir.


	4. Acción de gracias.

Era el Día de Acción de Gracias, uno de los momentos favoritos del año para Stiles. Era un día para comer, pasar tiempo con su familia y dormir. Este año, los Stilinski iban a cenar con los Hale, esta sería la primera vez que los Stilinski se encontrarían con los Hale. Stiles no estaba seguro de lo bien que iba a ir esto. También era la primera vez que Melissa y Marie Rose se reunían con los Hale, pero también era el primer Día de Acción de Gracias de Marie Rose y era una gran experiencia. La cena se llevaría a cabo en la casa Hale porque era más grande, tenía más espacio para almacenar alimentos y una nevera más grande.

"¡Está bien, familia Stilinski! Es hora de irnos ", gritó el sheriff escaleras arriba, mientras Melissa trataba de alimentar a Marie Rose. Scott y Stiles bajaron las escaleras, Stiles fue a la nevera y tomó el pastel de calabaza y el relleno que Melissa y él hicieron juntos. 

Stiles se había mirado a sí mismo ese mismo día en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que su estómago plano ya no lo estaba, pero no sabe lo que está pasando con él, también ha experimentado otra ronda de vómitos alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, por lo que no ha dormido mucho, pero no iba a permitir que eso arruinara su Día de Acción de Gracias.

Desde que Marie Rose nació, los Stilinski han invertido en un coche familiar en lugar de tener solo el jeep de Stiles y el coche patrulla. Así que ahora el coche de Melissa se ha convertido en el coche de la familia, pero aún lo usa cuando lo necesita también.

Una vez que todos se acomodaron en el coche y Marie Rose estaba en su silla, los Stilinski se dirigieron a la casa Hale. Cuando llegaron, aparcaron en la calle y fueron hacia la casa con Stiles llevando a Marie Rose en su cadera mientras Melissa sostenía el pastel de calabaza, Scott sostenía el relleno y John llevaba la silla alta de Marie. Marie Rose finalmente podía comenzar a comer alimentos sólidos, por lo que este sería su primer día de Acción de Gracias en el que podría disfrutar de la comida que todos los demás estaban comiendo.

Los Stilinski caminaron hacia la puerta principal y llamaron a la puerta. Talia abrió la puerta y sonrió.

"Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias". John dijo abrazando a Talia y abriéndose paso. Melissa sonrió, se presentó y la abrazó también. Stiles y Scott la siguieron dentro sonriéndole.

"Feliz día de Acción de Gracias". Respondió tomando el pastel de calabaza y el relleno de Melissa y Scott y se dirigió a la cocina para guardarlos para la cena, Mel y John se dirigieron hacia Peter y Sam y comenzaron a hablar, una vez puesto el pastel en la nevera Talia también se dirigió hacia ellos.

Stiles y Scott se dirigieron al salón donde Laura, Cora, Isaac y Charlie estaban sentados en el suelo terminando su juego de monopoli, Derek fue la primera persona que levantó la vista y vio a Stiles y Scott de pie allí con Marie Rose. Se levantó del suelo, saludó a su novio con un beso y luego sonrió a Marie.

"Hola, bebé", le saludó Derek.

Stiles respondió "Hola a ti también", y se volvió hacia Laura, Cora, Isaac y Charlie. "Hola chicos. Feliz día de Acción de Gracias ", dijo Stiles, dándoles abrazos. Se volvió para mirar a Scott y luego a los Hale. "Scott, estos son Laura, Cora y Charlie. Chicos. Este es Scott. Mi hermano ", agregó.

Scott les saludó con un gesto y sonrió." Encantado de conoceros y un placer verte de nuevo, Laura. "Scott dijo sonriéndole.

" Encantados de conocerte ". Charlie y Cora dijeron.

" Es genial verte de nuevo, Scott." Laura dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿Queréis jugar con nosotros?" Cora preguntó.

"Nos estamos preparando para jugar otra vez", agregó, mirando entre Scott y Stiles, se miraron y sonrieron.

"Eso suena divertido", dijo Scott.

"Genial", dijo Charlie moviéndose para tomar el juego y traerlo de vuelta mientras Laura y Cora limpiaban el juego que habían hecho antes.

Charlie instaló el juego en el suelo, distribuyó las piezas y comenzó el juego. Stiles colocó a Marie Rose en su regazo mientras se sentaba entre Derek y Scott.

El juego pasó muy rápido y solo se detuvo unas cuantas veces cuando tomaron algo para beber o comer porque aún quedaba para la cena. Cora terminó ganando y Stiles dijo que hizo trampa porque es astuta y manipuladora. Derek solo se rió de él y sonrió ante sus travesuras. Cuando el juego terminó, decidieron dejar de jugar y ver alguna película mientras esperan. Laura, Isaac y Cora se sentaron en los sillones.

Charlie y Scott se sentaron en el sofá y Derek y Stiles se acostaron en el otro sofá. Derek estaba debajo de Stiles con la cabeza de Stiles apoyada en su pecho y Marie Rose dormida sobre su pecho también.

En un momento, Stiles se quedó dormido durante la película, por lo que se despertó con Derek pasando las manos por su pelo y sonriéndole a él y a Marie.

"¿Cómo ha estado tu siesta bebé?" Preguntó Derek mientras continuaba pasando sus dedos por el pelo de Stiles.

"Estuvo bien. Me siento mucho mejor, no he estado durmiendo mucho últimamente, así que fue agradable poder sentarme y relajarme por una vez ", dijo Stiles, inclinándose hacia el toque de Derek, sonriéndole y luego mirando a Marie. Se quedaron allí hasta que escucharon a Talia decirles "La cena estará lista en 5 minutos". Stiles despertó suavemente a Marie y se sentó.

Stiles miró a su alrededor y vio a Isaac, Cora y Laura hablando mientras Scott y Charlie estaban teniendo una pequeña conversación.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando con Isaac? Todo lo que sé por lo que mi padre me dijo es que descubrieron que el padre de Isaac estaba abusando de él y, por lo tanto, mi padre lo arrestó, pero eso es todo lo que escuché ". Stiles dijo, manteniendo su voz lo suficientemente baja para que Isaac y todos los demás hombres lobo en la casa no pudieran oírle a excepción de Derek.

"Sí. Tu padre arrestó al Señor Lahey y ofrecimos que Isaac se viniera con nosotros porque ya no le queda familia, somos lo más cercano que tiene a una familia y además tenemos espacio más que suficiente. Así que sí. Decidimos acogerle. "Derek terminó.

Stiles le sonrió a Derek. "Por eso te amo". Stiles dijo y le dio a Derek un rápido beso en los labios.

"Yo también te amo", respondió Derek devolviéndole el beso.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Talia llamó desde la cocina "¡La cena está lista!"

Todos los chicos se levantaron de los sillones y los sofás y se dirigieron a la mesa del comedor. Stiles y Derek se sentaron uno junto al otro, Marie Rose se sentó entre Melissa y John, Samuel se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa con Talia a su izquierda y Laura sentada al lado de Talia. Cora se sentó entre Laura y Derek y Charlie se sentó al otro lado de Samuel con Isaac a su lado. Peter se sentó al lado de Isaac y John y Melissa se sentaron en la otra cabecera de la mesa.

La cena transcurrió muy bien y fue una de las mejores cenas de Acción de Gracias que ha tenido. Stiles espera tener muchas más como esta. Cuando llegaron a casa, todos se acostaron inmediatamente porque estaban agotados.


	5. Stiles se entera de que está embarazado.

Hicieron su tradición llevar a Marie Rose a pasear por el parque todos los fines de semana para pasar tiempo con ella y amarla. Scott y John caminaron por el parque mientras empujaban a Marie para que se conocieran un poco más y se pusieran al día mientras Stiles y Melissa caminaban juntos.

"Oye, mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Stiles preguntó inquieto.

"Claro. ¿Qué te está molestando? "Melissa preguntó.

Stiles le miró y dijo " Bueno, últimamente no me he sentido bien y me preguntaba si tenías alguna idea de qué era ". Melissa se detuvo y le miró.

" ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos para que podamos hablar más sobre esto? ". Melissa sugirió, Stiles asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron al banco más cercano.

Una vez sentada, Melissa dijo "Está bien. Cuéntame sobre los síntomas que has estado experimentando ".

"Bien. He estado experimentando muchas náuseas matutinas, comiendo mucho más de lo normal y he ganado algo de peso extra que ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí hasta que me miré en el espejo hace unos días. También he estado mucho más cansado. ¿Sabes lo que está pasando?" Terminó. Melissa estaba confundida antes de que lo entendiera.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Stiles! Creo que estás embarazado ", dijo Melissa, lo suficientemente bajo para que Scott no pudiera oírlo. Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, "¡Eso es imposible, 1 soy un chico, 2 no podemos quedar embarazados y 3 soy un chico! "Stiles susurró en voz baja.

" Lo siento Stiles. Conozco los signos de una persona embarazada cuando los veo. Pero si quieres estar seguro, es posible que tenga algunas pruebas de embarazo en el baño que puedas usar cuando lleguemos a casa ", dijo Melissa con calma.

Stiles asintió, "Eso sería maravilloso. Gracias, mamá ", dijo Stiles mientras se movía para darle un abrazo a Melissa.

"Vamos a unirnos a los chicos". Melissa dijo.

"Eso suena como una gran idea".

Cuando llegaron a casa, John y Scott vigilaron a Marie Rose mientras Stiles y Melissa subían al baño para hacer la prueba, Stiles insistió en hacer tres para asegurarse. "Bien. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es orinar en los palos y luego tenemos que esperar 3 minutos antes de revisarlos." Melissa dijo, entregando las cajas a Stiles, salió por la puerta y esperó en el pasillo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Stiles tuvo que respirar profundamente. "Esperemos que todo vaya bien." Stiles se susurró a sí mismo. Abrió las cajas y sacó las pruebas 1 por 1 y orinó en ellas. Cuando terminó, las envolvió en papel higiénico, se encontró con Melissa en el pasillo y se dirigió a la habitación de John y ella. Melissa puso un temporizador en su teléfono y lo puso en su mesita de noche.

"Mamá, ¿y si sale positivo? ¿Derek querría estar vinculado a un niño a la edad de 17 años? Ni siquiera hemos cumplido los 18 años. Probablemente Derek quiera ir a la universidad y continuar con su carrera futbolística, no se quede con su novio de la escuela secundaria, a quien dejó embarazado cuando estaban en una casa en la playa. ¿Y si Derek no lo quiere? Seré un padre soltero que tuvo a su hijo a la edad de 17 años, que todavía vive con sus padres y tiene una hermana pequeña y un hermano ", dijo Stiles, con voz temblorosa y lágrimas comenzando a caer por su cara. Melissa le miró, le agarró y le abrazó con fuerza.

"No lo sabrás hasta que le hables, Stiles. Viendo todo el amor que tiene hacia ti estoy segura de que estaría encantado de tener un bebé contigo incluso a la edad de 17 años o más ", dijo Melissa, tratando de calmar a Stiles.

Se apartó de ella y sonrió "Gracias, mamá. eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar. "Melissa besó su frente, el temporizador sonó. Stiles y Melissa lo miraron. "No puedo hacerlo, mamá. Gíralas tú por favor ". Stiles suplicó, Melissa asintió y se movió para darle la vuelta a las pruebas.

Dio la vuelta a las 3, había 2 líneas en cada una de ellas. Ella sonrió y miró a Stiles.

"Sorpresa, vas a ser papá", dijo Melissa, mostrando a Stiles las tres pruebas de embarazo. Stiles las miró y soltó un gemido, tomó una de las pruebas de embarazo de Melissa y la sostuvo en su mano, luego se miró el estómago y sonrió.

"Voy a ser papá", repitió, se inclinó y le dio a Melissa un abrazo y un beso.

"Voy a ser abuela", dijo Melissa, sosteniendo a Stiles, se apartaron y se miraron entre sí.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a decírselo a Derek?" Melissa preguntó.

"No lo sé todavía." Stiles dijo "Voy a esperar un poco hasta que confirmemos que estamos 100% seguros". Añadió.

Melissa asintió y preguntó "¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital mañana para que te hagan un ultrasonido? "Stiles asintió.

" Eso significaría mucho, gracias mamá ", respondió y le dio un último abrazo.

Desde hace unos años, el embarazo masculino ya no es algo raro, bueno, es raro, pero no infrecuente. Cada vez más personas se dan cuenta de ellos y no miran de forma extraña cuando ven a un hombre caminando por la calle que está embarazado de nueve meses. Así que Stiles no está tan preocupado como pensó que estaría yendo a la escuela con su barriga a los 9 meses de embarazo, solo le llevaría mucho tiempo llegar a sus clases.

Stiles volvió a mirar la prueba de embarazo y sonrió, luego miró su vientre. Había una pequeña persona creciendo dentro de él que él y Derek habían creado juntos.

"¿Cuándo vas a decírselo a tu padre?" Preguntó Melissa, mirándole. Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron y miró hacia arriba.

"Dios mio. Me olvidé completamente de papá. Me va a matar ". Stiles dijo, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

Melissa le frotó la espalda y dijo " Estaré contigo cuando se lo digas si eso te hace sentir mejor y más seguro ". Stiles le miró y dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Oh, eres una salvavidas. Literalmente" dijo Stiles.

Al día siguiente, Melissa y Stiles tomaron el jeep de Stiles y se dirigieron al hospital mientras Scott estaba en casa con Marie y el sheriff estaba en el trabajo. Stiles aparcó su coche y se abrieron camino dentro del hospital. Mel saludó a algunas enfermeras y médicos diciéndoles que regresaría la próxima semana. Melissa habló con una de las enfermeras y llevaron a Stiles y Melissa a una de las habitaciones que contenía una máquina de ultrasonido.

"Bien Stiles, levanta tu camisa mientras preparo el ultrasonido", dijo Melissa, moviéndose hacia la máquina.

Stiles asintió y levantó su camisa, Melissa movió la máquina hacia Stiles. "Esto va a estar un poco frío", dijo Melissa, echándole el gel sobre su estómago, Stiles hizo una mueca al principio, pero luego se calentó cuando Melissa movió la máquina alrededor.

Melissa miró entre Stiles y el ultrasonido tratando de encontrar dónde está el bebé en el estómago de Stiles. Una vez que encontró al bebé, se lo señaló a Stiles y él sonrió porque el bebé era tan pequeño como un cacahuete. Melissa imprimió una foto del bebé y se la entregó a Stiles mientras le limpiaba el estómago. Cuando terminaron, regresaron a la casa y pasaron el resto del día con John, Scott y Marie Rose.


	6. Stiles y Derek hacen de niñeros de Marie Rose.

Stiles y Derek estaban cuidando a Marie Rose esta noche. Melissa trató de decirles que no tenían que hacerlo, pero Stiles insistió en que ella y John necesitaban una noche para pasarla juntos porque han estado trabajando muy duro cuidando a Marie Rose. Así que esa noche Stiles se aseguró de que Melissa y John salieran por la puerta diciéndoles que ya era hora de que estuvieran juntos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvieron una cita.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles se quedó cuidando a Marie Rose hasta que escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Dejó a Marie jugando en la alfombra con sus juguetes mientras iba a abrir la puerta, Derek le estaba sonriendo.

"Hola Der", saludó dándole un abrazo y una sonrisa.

"Hola, bebé". Derek le respondió.

"Gracias por venir", agregó Stiles, dejándole espacio para entrar.

"No hay problema. ¿Dónde está Scott? ", Preguntó mientras se dirigía al salón sonriéndole a Marie Rose.

"Él y Allison fueron al cine", respondió Stiles, siguiendo a Derek al salón.

Stiles se sentó junto a Marie Rose y comenzó a hacer sonidos de pedorreta, ella comenzó a balbucear y le devolvió la sonrisa, agarrando sus dedos. Derek se sentó junto a ellos.

Derek agarró a Stiles por la cintura y le puso en su regazo, Stiles fue alegremente y se sentó cómodamente en su regazo. 

Derek inmediatamente comenzó a olfatear el cuello de Stiles notando que tenía un olor diferente en él, levantó su cabeza y frunció el ceño a Stiles.

"Hueles diferente", dijo Derek, poniendo su cara en el cuello de Stiles para asegurarse.

Stiles le miró y le preguntó."¿Cómo es eso?"

Derek miró hacia arriba y dijo "Hueles más dulce. Como a menta y malvavisco. "Stiles se sonrojó ante el cumplido y le sonrió.

" Entonces, estás diciendo que es bueno que huela diferente ". Stiles respondió.

Derek asintió. "Creo que es muy bueno que huelas diferente". Stiles se inclinó hacia abajo y le dio a Derek un beso inocente que pronto se convirtió en un montón de besos, pero Stiles terminó alejándose y le dio a Derek una mirada.

"No delante de Marie Rose Der. "Dijo Stiles, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Derek mientras suspiraba satisfecho.

"Lo siento. Además, la única razón por la que sé que hueles diferente es que hay algo especial entre nosotros ". Derek explicó, Stiles se giró en sus brazos para que estuviera a horcajadas sobre su cintura y le miró con una expresión confusa moviendo sus dedos arriba y abajo de los brazos de Derek mientras él sostenía a Stiles alrededor de la cintura.

"¿Qué es?", Preguntó Stiles.

"Se llama ser compañeros", respondió Derek, moviendo sus pulgares sobre las caderas de Stiles.

"Continúa, ¿qué son exactamente los compañeros?" Stiles dijo.

"Los compañeros son dos personas que están destinadas la una a la otra y que cuando están lejos el uno del otro durante un largo período de tiempo, comienzan a sentirse diferentes, pero eso solo pasa después de la marca de apareamiento. Pero como soy un hombre lobo, es diferente para mí porque cuando nos hicimos novios, mi lobo se unió a ti, así que cada vez que mi lobo no está cerca de ti o contigo, comienza a intentar tomar el control". Derek terminó.

Stiles miró a Derek y sonrió, "Ah, eso es tan lindo. Tu lobo no puede estar lejos de mí." Stiles susurró. Derek se sonrojó y escondió su cara en el pecho de Stiles, Stiles movió sus manos hacia el pelo de Derek y comenzó a pasar las manos por sus mechones negros.

Stiles continuó, "¿Así que tú y yo somos compañeros?"

Derek solo asintió contra su pecho, "Me lo creo". Stiles agregó, mirando a Derek y sonrió "No quiero a nadie más de todos modos, te quiero a ti y solo a ti. Me has arruinado para cualquier otra persona, Derek Hale. "Stiles respondió, agitando los brazos, teniendo cuidado de no golpear a Derek en la cabeza.

Derek levantó la cabeza y miró a Stiles con ojos esperanzados. "¿De verdad?", Le preguntó.

Stiles le miró y asintió, "Sí. Te quiero tanto. "Stiles respondió, inclinándose para darle otro beso a Derek y dijo" Entonces, ¿cómo se convierte uno en el compañero del otro? "Derek le miró, sorprendido y luego sonrió.

" Bien. "Derek dijo acercando a Stiles aún más. "Pueden convertirse en compañeros cuando están teniendo relaciones sexuales, uno tiene que morder al otro hasta que se rompa la piel, pero no se convierte en un hombre lobo", explicó Derek.

 "¿Que pasa contigo? ¿No funcionaria la mordida porque eres un hombre lobo y todo eso? "Stiles preguntó.

Derek le miró y sonrió." En realidad funcionaría ya que eres mi compañero ", explicó Derek.

Stiles sonrió y se rió con suavidad, "Así que si te muerdo se quedará en ti. IMPRESIONANTE "dijo Stiles. Derek asintió, sonrió y le besó por última vez. Stiles se levantó del regazo de Derek y se dirigió a la cocina. Derek se levantó, agarró a Marie Rose del suelo, la sostuvo en su cadera y siguió a Stiles a la cocina.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" Stiles preguntó.

"Hay algunos tacos sobrantes de cuando Allison vino a cenar", agregó y Derek respondió.

"Sí. No he cenado todavía. Así que eso sería genial. "Stiles asintió, tomó las cosas y se dirigió al microondas para calentarlas mientras Derek ponía a Marie Rose en su silla para poder sacar algunos platos, cubiertos y vasos. Stiles también sacó a Marie su comida mientras esperaba que la comida terminara de calentarse.

........................................................................................................................

Cenaron en paz mientras también alimentaban a Marie Rose. Después de que terminó la cena, Derek y Stiles jugaron con Marie Rose por un tiempo más antes de que tuvieran que dejarla en su habitación. Stiles y Derek se sentaron en su habitación hasta que se quedó dormida. 

Luego, cuando se durmió, Stiles la colocó suavemente en la cuna, agarró el monitor del bebé, cerró la puerta con suavidad y bajó las escaleras. Decidieron acostarse en el sofá y ver una película. Derek hizo unas palomitas de maíz mientras Stiles metía la película e hizo su camino de vuelta al sofá. 

Así es como Melissa y John les encontraron en el sofá cuando llegaron a casa, Derek estaba envuelto alrededor de Stiles, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles con su mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles.

John tomó las palomitas de maíz y las cubrió con una trapo, mientras que Melissa sacó su teléfono y llamó a Talia para decirle que Derek iba a pasar la noche. Unos 20 minutos más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta, era Samuel con las cosas para Derek, se despidieron y llevaron las cosas de Derek arriba.

Stiles se despertó y notó que estaba cálido, rodeado por el calor del cuerpo de Derek.

Stiles sacudió suavemente a Derek para despertarle y le dijo "Der. ¿Qué hora es? "

Derek se frotó los ojos y miró a Stiles con los ojos cerrados. Sacó su teléfono y miró el reloj." Son las 00:30 ", respondió Derek, sentándose y mirando a Stiles.

Stiles miró a Derek y le dijo "Bueno, es demasiado tarde para que te vayas a casa, así que, ¿por qué no pasas la noche?" Derek sonrió y se dirigieron a las escaleras. "Volveré enseguida, voy a saludar a mis padres", dijo Stiles mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de John y Melissa mientras Derek se dirigía a la habitación de Stiles.

Stiles llamó a la puerta, cuando escuchó un 'entra', abrió y entró. Vio a Melissa y John sentados en su cama. Ambos estaban leyendo libros y escuchando los suaves ronquidos de Marie Rose que venían del monitor de bebé. Melissa levantó la vista y sonrió.

"Hey Stiles. ¿Qué necesitas? ", Preguntó ella, cerrando el libro y colocándolo en su mesita de noche.

"Hey mamá. Solo quería saludar y ver cómo fue vuestra cita. Además, Derek va a pasar la noche ". Respondió, la sonrisa de Melissa se suavizó.

" Fue genial. Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien. Gracias de nuevo por cuidar a tu hermana y sí, lo sabemos. Le pedimos a su padre que le trajera algo de ropa ", agregó. Stiles asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Está bien, genial. Buenas noches, mamá, papá ", dijo Stiles mientras salía del dormitorio.

"Buenas noches Stiles". Les escuchó gritar.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, vio a Derek acostado con su pijama y mirando su teléfono. Stiles rápidamente se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama junto a él. Derek sintió que la cama se hundía, levantó la vista y vio a Stiles sonriéndole.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó, bajando su teléfono y moviéndose para envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y acercarle más.

"Sí. Todo está perfecto." Stiles respondió apoyándose en su toque y sonriéndole.

Ambos se pusieron de lado y Derek susurró "Buenas noches Stiles, te amo".

Stiles le miró y respondió "Buenas noches, Der. Yo también te amo ", y ambos se quedaron dormidos en un sueño tranquilo.


	7. Aparece la manada alfa parte 1.

Han pasado algunos meses sin que se hayan visto amenazas en Beacon Hills, por lo que todo ha sido bastante normal. Stiles y sus amigos en realidad han permitido que algunas personas nuevas ingresen a su manada, sus nombres son Liam, Hayden, Brett, Theo, Mason y Corey. Brett, Theo, Liam y Hayden son hombres lobo, Liam y Hayden están saliendo. Brett y Theo también. Mason es humano como Allison y está saliendo con Corey, quien es una Quimera. Corey puede volverse invisible como un camaleón como parte de su genética.

Comenzaron con el pie equivocado, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaron juntos, más cerca estuvieron y finalmente se convirtieron en amigos, más como una familia. Era solo un día normal en la escuela, todos estaban sentados en la mesa del almuerzo fuera hablando cuando vieron a dos gemelos bajarse de sus motos y entrar. Cuando sonó el timbre y el almuerzo terminó, todos se fueron por caminos separados y prometieron reunirse en la casa de Derek más tarde.

Durante la clase de matemáticas de Stiles con Lydia, hablaban de algo que tenía que ver con pasteles por lo cual no notaron que Aiden y Ethan entraban al aula y hablaban con su maestro antes de ir a sus asientos. Stiles y Lydia se miraron con cara de preocupación, pero volvieron la cabeza a la pizarra y escucharon el resto de la clase.

Tan pronto como el timbre sonó, Stiles y Lydia salieron por la puerta y se encontraron con su grupo en el pasillo, junto al casillero de Derek.

"Entonces, ¿quiénes son los dos chicos nuevos?", Preguntó Scott, de pie junto a Allison y Stiles en su pequeño grupo.

Derek les miró a todos y dijo "Son hombres lobo. Sus nombres son Ethan y Aiden y son extremadamente peligrosos. Vamos a hablar más sobre esto cuando estemos en mi casa, mi madre lo explicará mejor que yo." Todos le miraron y asintieron. 

Cuando sonó el timbre, fueron a su última clase del día e intentaron no preocuparse por la nueva amenaza en cuestión.

Cuando sonó el timbre final, Stiles se dirigió a su Jeep con Scott y se dirigió a casa. Melissa y John trabajaban hasta tarde esta noche, así que la casa estaba en silencio. Scott encendió la PlayStation mientras Stiles les preparaba algo de comer. Stiles se sentó en el sofá junto a Scott y agarró el mando que le entregó. Jugaron videojuegos durante aproximadamente tres horas antes de tener que estar en la casa Hale.

Cuando pasaron la reserva para entrar en el camino a la casa Hale, Stiles aparcó su coche en el camino de acceso al lado del de Derek y se dirigieron hacia la casa. La señora Hale abrió la puerta y sonrió a Stiles y Scott.

"Hola, señora Hale". Scott la saludó sonriéndole.

"Hola Scott, Stiles. Me alegro de veros otra vez ". La Señora Hale respondió abriendo la puerta para dejar entrar a los chicos. Eran los primeros, así que la Señora Hale dijo que podían ponerse cómodos mientras esperaban a que todos los demás llegaran." Derek está fuera haciendo una carrera, debería estar de vuelta en dos minutos o así ", agregó mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar algo de comida para cuando llegara el resto de la manada. Stiles asintió y agarró el mando de la televisión mientras hojeaba los canales, Scott le hizo dejar un canal para que dejara de inquietarse.

Derek regresó a la casa unos cinco minutos después, respirando fuerte y sudoroso, subió las escaleras para bañarse rápidamente y ponerse ropa más cómoda. Cuando volvió a bajar, el salón estaba lleno, casi toda la manada había llegado. Solo esperaban a Isaac, Mason y Corey. Isaac tuvo que trabajar un turno en la veterinaria con Deaton y Mason tuvo que recoger a Corey de la escuela porque tenía que ir a una extracurricular. Talia preparó comida para los chicos mientras todos se sentaban en el salón. Una vez que todos llegaron, Talia se aseguró de que estuvieran cómodos antes de comenzar la reunión de la manada. Después de que estuvieran situados, Talia comenzó a hablar.

"De acuerdo, primero me gustaría daros la bienvenida a otra reunión de la manada. He escuchado las noticias sobre que hay dos chicos nuevos en Beacon Hills y me gustaría informaros de que son de la nueva manada alfa en Beacon Hills. Deucalion es el líder de la manada, su segunda al mando es Kali, luego su miembro más fuerte es Ennis y todos habéis conocido a los gemelos Ethan y Aiden. "Talia comenzó con la charla, esperando y dejando que los chicos lo procesaran antes de continuar. "Ethan y Aiden son los miembros más nuevos de la manada Alfa, lo único peligroso de ellos es que son capaces de combinarse como uno solo y crear un Alfa definitivo. Kali tiene garras realmente afiladas que pueden herirte seriamente, así que tendría cuidado de sus garras. Ella siempre está descalza y sabe artes marciales. Luego está Ennis, que es increíblemente fuerte, es capaz de lanzar a un hombre adulto a través de la habitación, tiende a usar sus puños y colmillos. Y finalmente, Deucalion, él es el líder de la manada Alfa y puede ser un hombre muy manipulador, todavía no sé cómo pudo juntar a todos estos hombres lobo, pero ha creado una manada muy fuerte. Lo último que debéis saber sobre Deucalion es que es ciego, pero cuando tiene los ojos rojos y brillantes, puede ver claramente y saber dónde estás en todo momento ".

Talia terminó, miró a los chicos y vio algunas señales mixtas, algunas de ellas eran un poco extrañas. Algunos se sorprendieron por toda la información que se les arrojó. Y muy pocos no tenían expresión en sus caras. Después de que Talia les explicara el resto de la información, les dejó quedarse y pudieron ver una película juntos y olvidarse de todas las responsabilidades que tenían durante un corto período de tiempo. Para ver la película, todos estaban sentados con sus parejas, Derek y Stiles compartían el sofá con Mason y Corey, Scott y Allison estaban en el sofá de dos plazas mientras Jackson y Lydia se apoyaban en él. Brett, Theo, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Malia, Laura, Cora y Charlie estaban dispersos por el suelo.

Cuando terminó la película, arreglaron todas las mantas y almohadas, salieron de la casa Hale y se dirigieron a sus respectivos coches para regresar a casa. Tan pronto como las cabezas de Stiles y de Scott golpearon sus almohadas, se durmieron.

........................................................................................................................

Han pasado unas semanas y todo era normal, no había ocurrido nada extraño desde que apareció la manada Alfa. Talia fue a reunirse con Deucalion y digamos que no terminó bien. Talia trató de llegar a un acuerdo con él, pero Deucalion no estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que Talia le ofreciera, lo que hacía las cosas más difíciles para ellos y eso significa que irían a la guerra. Por suerte para los Hale, tenían una manada muy fuerte llena de jóvenes adolescentes que pueden defenderse con la ayuda de Talia, Samuel y Peter.

........................................................................................................................

La semana siguiente Derek seguía recibiendo miradas extrañas de Ethan y Aiden. Finalmente, Derek se cansó de eso, así que se acercó a ellos y les dijo "¿Por qué seguís mirándonos a mí y a mis amigos?" Aiden y Ethan se miraron el uno al otro y luego le miraron a él. Agarraron a Derek por el brazo y le llevaron a una habitación vacía. Aiden cerró la puerta y la cerró con pestillo, luego se volvió para mirar a Derek de nuevo. Derek les miró.

"Queremos que te unas a nuestra manada", dijo Aiden, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Derek les devolvió la mirada y comenzó a reírse.

" Eso es gracioso ", dijo Derek, moviéndose para ir a abrir la puerta. Aiden y Ethan se movieron para pararse frente a él, "Ugh ... ¿Podéis apartaros?" Derek dijo, mirándoles con una cara seria. Ethan y Aiden se mantuvieron firmes.

"No hasta que aceptes unirte a nuestra manada", dijo Aiden, mirándole fijamente.

"Realmente no quiero haceros daño", respondió Derek poniéndose en posición de lucha. Ethan y Aiden se sonrieron y se pusieron en posición de lucha también.

"Oh, bueno, eso es muy malo porque queremos herirte", replicaron, quitándose las camisas y agarrándose del brazo del otro formando una criatura más grande.

Los ojos de Derek comenzaron a ponerse rojos, sus cejas desaparecieron y sus colmillos salieron. Ethan y Aiden crecieron y comenzaron a ir a por Derek, por suerte Derek se mantuvo firme y pronto se convirtió en una batalla de puños, colmillos y garras. La pelea duró unos diez minutos antes de que Aiden y Ethan volvieran a la normalidad, se pusieran nuevamente las camisas y salieran de la habitación. Derek guardó sus garras y colmillos, siguió a los gemelos por la puerta y se dirigió a su clase.

Una semana después del encuentro con Ethan y Aiden, las cosas se habían vuelto más extrañas y peligrosas. Derek y su familia han recibido amenazas de Deucalion diciendo que les dejaran tranquilos si Derek se une a su manada y Talia respondió que eso nunca iba a pasar.

Deucalion no aceptó esa respuesta por lo que declaró la guerra contra la manada Hale. Durante las próximas semanas la manada Hale ha estado planeando maneras de eliminar a la manada Alfa. Planeando un lugar de reunión para que Derek se encontrara con Deucalion cara a cara solo. Talia se aseguraría de que tuviera respaldo para asegurarse de que todo saldría bien considerando que Deucalion probablemente tendría respaldo si Talia le conocía bien.


	8. Aparece la manada alfa parte 2.

Había llegado el día, era hora de que Derek se encontrara con Deucalion y esto no iba a terminar bien.

Habían tenido una reunión de la manada de antemano para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien, Derek se encontraba actualmente en un supermercado abandonado con Scott, el resto de la manada estaba escondida esperando su señal. Derek ve a Deucalion de pie en medio del aparcamiento.

"No viniste solo, Derek", dice Deucalion.

Derek dice "Sí, bueno, tú tampoco. ¿Cómo podría un ciego llegar a un lugar como este solo? ". mirando a Deucalion con una mirada cuestionable.

Deucalion rió, "Sí, bien. Nunca puedes tener demasiada protección. Cierto, Derek." Derek le miró. Desde las sombras Kali, Ennis, Ethan y Aiden aparecieron, de pie cerca de Deucalion. Del lado de Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Hayden, Liam, Corey, Brett, Theo, Malia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Laura, Cora y Charlie emergieron de las sombras, todos de pie junto a Derek y Scott. Después de unos momentos de silencio tenso, Derek se acerca a Deucalion, pero Kali se interpone en el camino golpeando a Derek. Una pelea completa estalla entre las dos manadas mientras Deucalion se para en la escalera mecánica observando, mientras los alfas superpoderosos hacen un trabajo rápido contra Derek, Scott, sus betas y omegas.

Deucalion dice "Derek, si matas a Boyd, los demás pueden salir en libertad". Kali mira a Deucalion preguntándole al alfa principal sobre su elección. Deucalion le echa un vistazo a Scott. Kali amenaza las vidas de Laura, Charlie y Cora para presionar a Derek.

Flechas repentinamente caen sobre todos los hombres lobo reunidos, Stiles, Allison y Mason salen de detrás de la barandilla y se dirigen hacia el nivel principal. Stiles probó su magia y tiene un mejor control de ella, por lo que la usa contra los gemelos y puede hacerles perder el equilibrio, mientras que Erica, Malia, Isaac y Boyd se unieron para derribar a los gemelos. Stiles se quedó sin aliento debido a que los gemelos le estaban agarrando del cuello, entonces Boyd y Erica se lanzaron a atacar a los gemelos y los gemelos dejaron caer a Stiles, el cual se cubrió el estómago con protección antes de tocar el suelo.

Escuchó a Derek gritar, "¡Stiles!" al fondo, tan pronto como tocó el suelo, Stiles se comprobó antes de usar más magia para ayudar a los otros lobos.

"Estoy bien, Der", gritó de nuevo calmando los nervios de Derek por un momento. Derek y Scott se encargaron de Ennis. Liam, Brett, Hayden, Corey, Cora, Charlie, Laura y Theo se encargaron de Kali.

Cuando Erica, Malia, Isaac y Boyd habían derribado a los gemelos, ya no eran Alfas, solo eran betas y estaban inconscientes. Erica, Malia, Isaac y Boyd esperaron a que Derek y Scott terminaran con Ennis antes de que todos persiguieran a Deucalion. Les tomó más tiempo, pero Liam, Brett, Hayden, Corey, Cora, Charlie, Laura y Theo fueron capaces de derribar a Kali y la mataron, ahora están sobre su cuerpo sin vida en el medio del supermercado abandonado.

Una vez que Derek y Scott habían derribado a Ennis, Derek y Scott estaban uno al lado del otro en medio del supermercado abandonado frente a Deucalion con Stiles, Allison, Mason, Corey, Brett, Theo, Liam, Hayden, Erica, Boyd, Isaac y Malia detrás de ellos. "Muy bien Deucalion, es hora de retirarse. Ennis y Kali están muertos y Aiden y Ethan ya no son alfas. No queda nadie" , dijo Derek, de pie frente a la manada.

"Supongo que tienes razón Derek, pero ahora es el momento de continuar el viaje que tu familia ha continuado durante años y años. Tú y tu manada harán una diferencia en el mundo ". Respondió Deucalion, quitándose las gafas y abriéndose paso hacia el borde de las escaleras mecánicas. "Adiós, Derek. Serás un alfa maravilloso y un padre ". Y con eso Deucalion saltó del borde y cayó a su muerte.

Los otros hombres lobo se miraron confundidos antes de dirigirse a Ethan y Aiden, agarrándoles y llevándoles a la casa Hale. Cuando finalmente se despertaron y tuvieron una discusión con Talia, fueron puestos en libertad para irse a casa y se les dijo que durmieran un poco.

Tan pronto como terminó, Stiles salió inmediatamente de la casa Hale con Scott, se dirigió al jeep y se dirigió a casa. Stiles ignoró a Derek llamándole.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Stiles subió de inmediato a bañarse para quitarse la sangre y la suciedad de su cuerpo. Después de que finalmente estuvo limpio, se dirigió al dormitorio y vio que tenía tres llamadas perdidas y aproximadamente un millón de mensajes de texto de Derek. Apagó su teléfono, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama.

Fue despertado de su sueño por Scott sacudiendo su hombro, "Stiles, amigo. ¡Despierta! "Dijo Scott, sacudiendo repetidamente el hombro, Stiles murmuró y se giró para mirar a Scott.

"¿Qué quieres?" Murmuró adormilado.

Scott le miró y dijo "Bueno, primero he preparado algo de comida y luego Derek me llamó y me pidió hablar contigo. Dice que tu teléfono está apagado". Stiles levantó la cabeza y miró a Scott.

"No quiero hablar con él en este momento", respondió, metiendo la cara de nuevo en su almohada. Scott le miró con una expresión de preocupación en su cara.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no quieres hablar con él? ¿No os gusta salir en citas y siempre queréis hablar el uno con el otro? "Scott dijo. Stiles le miró y suspiró.

" ¿Por qué es tan malo que no quiera hablar con Derek? ", Preguntó.

Scott le miró y contestó " Porque la primera vez que os dijisteis te amo el uno al otro ambos os iluminastéis como si fuerais el mundo el uno para el otro, así que obviamente algo ha cambiado o algo está mal ".

Stiles levanta la vista y vuelve a suspirar. "Todo está bien entre Derek y yo. Todavía nos amamos, simplemente no quiero hablar con Derek en este momento". Scott es un buen hermano y decide dejar el tema y le pregunta a Stiles si quiere comer algo. Afortunadamente, Stiles dijo que sí y bajó a la cocina. 

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Scott había preparado un poco de la sopa favorita de Stiles. Stiles le sonrió a Scott y comenzó a comer su comida. Melissa finalmente había comenzado a volver al trabajo, por lo que Marie Rose estaba actualmente en la guardería y sería recogida cuando Melissa y John regresaran a casa.

Los próximos días en la escuela fueron incómodos y tensos, pero afortunadamente las vacaciones de invierno llegaron en menos de una semana, por lo que existe la posibilidad de que no se vean durante unas semanas más o menos. Las cosas han ido un poco mal entre Stiles y Derek, por lo que no se han estado hablando, Derek ha intentado ir a la casa de los Stilinski solo para que Scott saliera por la puerta y dijera "Solo necesita espacio. Dale espacio ".

Y Derek le miró con ojos de cachorrito y dijo" Está bien. Solo dile que le amo." Scott asintió y volvió a entrar.


	9. Navidad.

Son oficialmente las vacaciones de invierno. Stiles y Scott son capaces de dormir y comer toda la comida chatarra que quieran. Stiles y Scott fueron a buscar el árbol mientras Melissa y John estaban en el trabajo y Marie Rose estaba en la guardería, pero esperaron a que regresaran del trabajo antes de comenzar a decorarlo. Una vez que Stiles y Scott metieron el árbol en el interior y lo pusieron de pie gracias a la fuerza de Scott, Stiles pudo apretar el soporte que sostenía el árbol mientras Scott lo sostenía.

Scott y Stiles decidieron comer fuera para almorzar hoy. Stiles les llevó a su restaurante favorito donde siempre van con la manada. Scott pidió lo habitual, pero Stiles pidió más de lo habitual. Pidió dos hamburguesas con queso, una de patatas grandes, un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate y una bebida grande. Scott le miró como si estuviera loco.

Stiles levantó la vista de donde estaba comiendo su comida y le preguntó "¿Qué?"

Scott sacudió la cabeza y sonrió "Nada. Simplemente nunca te había visto comer tanto ", respondió Scott. Una vez que Stiles y Scott terminaron su comida, se dirigieron a casa y fueron al ático para bajar todas las decoraciones de Navidad y comenzar a colocar las cosas en la casa hasta que Melissa y John regresaran a casa con Marie Rose de la guardería.

Para cuando John y Melissa llegaron a casa, Scott y Stiles ya habían preparado la cena y estaba colocada en la mesa del comedor esperándoles. Melissa y John se lo agradecieron, subieron las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa antes de bajar a cenar. Después de la cena, decoraron el árbol y pusieron lo último de las decoraciones navideñas antes de acostarse.

........................................................................................................................

Unas semanas más tarde era la víspera de Navidad, Stiles no ha visto a Derek desde la escuela, ha recibido un millón de mensajes de texto de Derek pidiéndole hablar y que le dijera que está pasando y Stiles simplemente respondió con "dame un poco de tiempo, te lo explicaré todo. Todavía te amo". Derek respondió con un "Está bien. Yo también te amo."

El día de Navidad estuvo lleno de regalos, risas, tiempo en familia, mucha comida y mucho amor. Stiles consiguió algunas franelas, algunos gorros y pantalones cortos, junto con pantalones de chándal y pijamas nuevos. Scott consiguió nuevos videojuegos, unos pocos pares de calcetines, muchas camisetas porque sigue usando las mismas una y otra vez. Marie Rose consiguió algunas ropas de bebé, algunos juguetes nuevos y un lobo de peluche. John consiguió una nueva cartera, algunos pijamas y libros. Y Melissa consiguió un perfume nuevo, ropa bonita, pijamas, utensilios de cocina nuevos y libros. Todos estaban realmente felices con todas las cosas que habían recibido y lo apreciaban todo.

Más tarde esa noche, Melissa hizo un poco de lomo de res con puré de patatas, rollos hawaianos y zumo de uva espumoso. Terminaron la noche con una noche de cine familiar y algo de helado y salsa de chocolate. Después de que la película terminó, Stiles y Scott decidieron poner a Marie Rose a dormir mientras Melissa y John se fueron a su habitación. Stiles y Scott pusieron el monitor de bebé en la habitación de Marie Rose antes de ir a su habitación y dormir.

Año nuevo pasó rápido, la manada terminó reuniéndose, las cosas no estaban tan tensas como antes de las vacaciones de invierno, pero aún estaban tensas. Terminaron en la casa de Derek. Derek y Stiles estaban abrazados en el sofá a pesar de que no habían hablado durante unas semanas aunque aún se amaban y estaban saliendo. Estaban en un lugar difícil en este momento. Sabían que todo iba a estar bien. Más tarde esa noche, cuando llegaron a casa, Stiles y Scott pasaron los últimos momentos de sus vacaciones de invierno con sus padres antes de que tuvieran que volver a la escuela y comenzar un nuevo año.


End file.
